


Um... Carter

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-18
Updated: 2006-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are more things to use your mouth for than eat in a kitchen....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um... Carter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt: 23. Oral at the livejournal community 50_smutlets   
> Note: Thank you to my wonderful betas: Deanie, Divine Joker, and Gail!

Kneeling before him, Sam looked up and watched as his eyes fluttered shut while her fingers found their way along his waistline and easily released his belt. Deftly undoing the button of his pants and moving on to his zipper, she smiled at the thought of finally doing this. He kicked his shoes off as she finished with the zipper and began to lower his pants and boxers as one.

"Sam, don't you think we should continue this somewhere else?"

Sam's smiled widened as she looked at the goal before her, her tongue gently dancing out to trace her lips before she looked up to answer. "You're not giving the orders anymore, Jack."

She punctuated the end of her statement by flicking her tongue out to catch the drop of liquid that seeped from him. Following the line that now connected her to him with his eyes, Jack quivered, a groan moving up from deep in his throat. Sam's eyes closed as she allowed the faint taste of him to wash over her. The small hint wasn't nearly enough to quench her thirst, but rather enough to leave her thirsting for more.

"I really think we should move this to your bedroom, Sam," Jack groaned.

Her hands locked on his hips, her eyes meeting his in a cold, determined stare. "You're not going anywhere."

Before he could voice another complaint or protest, her mouth was upon him, her lips and tongue devouring him. Her caresses divesting him of every last shred of dignity and decorum that remained within him. Jack's fingers wound around the edge of her countertop with knuckle-whitening force and his knees buckled briefly. His eyes closed and his mouth opened as he seemed to try to regain his composure before choking out her name.

She hummed a reply, not willing to divert herself from her actions, and was rewarded with an audible whimper.

"Carter." The word was her only warning as he tensed and groaned out a breath she hadn't realized he'd been holding. His body shuddered behind his release and Sam marveled at the wonder that she had brought him to this.

Sliding up his body as he leaned heavily on her counter for support, she made a slight show of licking her lips before leaning in and whispering, "Still want to take this to the bedroom, Jack?"

Jack groaned before releasing one hand from its hold on the counter to wrap around her neck and pull her in for a mind-searing kiss.

They broke slowly, and Sam could feel the satisfied smile crossing her face as Jack grumbled, "You're truly evil, Carter."


End file.
